leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Trevenant (Pokémon)
|} Trevenant (Japanese: オーロット Ohrot) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VI. It evolves from when traded. Biology Trevenant is a slender brown tree that stands on six roots bent like spider legs. Its inner body is made up of black shadow, which is mostly covered by tree bark. There are two large, crooked horn-like gnarls on either side of its head, and another smaller gnarl on its forehead, with a tuft of green leaves in the middle and a large, menacing dark-red eye below them. Its two arms are held horizontally level, thin upper arms and thick forearms, like the body, is made up of black shadow covered with tree bark. Each upper arm has a single small spike or leaf. The forearms have a small branch immediately before a large cuff of green foliage at the wrist, connected to hands with three wooden pincer spikes for fingers. Trevenant can use its roots as a nervous system, allowing it to control trees at will. It uses this ability to trap those who bring harm to the forest, so they can never leave. Despite its terrifying appearance and power, it is known to be kind toward the Pokémon that nest in its body. Along with its pre-evolution , Trevenant is the only known Pokémon capable of learning . In the anime Major appearances Trevenant made its main series debut in Forging Forest Friendships!, where it kidnapped . It wasn't malicious, though: it only wanted help rescuing its friends and , who had been trapped by . A Trevenant appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It noticed the fight between , , and a over a Pecha Berry. Minor appearances Trevenant debuted in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Pokédex entries and type, Trevenant is able to control trees. It traps those who cause harm to the forest and never lets them escape.}} In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Two Trevenant appeared in ICYR2. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Essentia owns a Trevenant in the . It was first used to stop Korrina and Gurkinn from escaping the Tower of Mastery. Later it constricted , , , , and to prevent them from opposing Team Flare's operation to move a dormant Xerneas back to their base. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} in Tapu Village}} |} |} In side games |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 308}} |area=Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Shadow Claw|Ghost|Physical|70|100|15||'}} By TM/HM By |Bestow|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical|40|100|20|* }} |Venom Drench|Poison|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=709 |name2=Trevenant |type1-2=Ghost |type2-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon have the same Egg Group combination as Trevenant and its . * Trevenant and its pre-evolution were designed by James Turner. Origin Trevenant is probably based on a , the spirits of trees that sometimes inhabit old aged trees. Its stripe-like indentation on its body is very similar to , used to mark spiritual habitation, who are often seen tied around kodama. It is also similar to other types of and spirits and deities, such as s. Trevenant's fierce protection of forests may be a reference to , or could perhaps be a nod to the concept of protected s. Its single eye may possibly be a reference to or the mountain dwelling . Its general body shape may have been based on the shape of the kanji 木, meaning wood or tree. Its Shiny coloration is based on the tree, known for its gray-and-white bark, with its leaves representing a tree in the autumn. Name origin Trevenant is a combination of ''tree (or possibly ) and . Ohrot may be a combination of 大 ō'' (big) and ロット ''rot (as in a ). In other languages and |fr=Desséliande|frmeaning=From and |es=Trevenant|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Trombork|demeaning=From and |it=Trevenant|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=대로트 Daeroteu|komeaning=From and rot |zh_cmn=朽木妖 Xiǔmùyāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |zh_yue=朽木妖 Náumuhkyīu|zh_yuemeaning=From and |hi=ट्रेवेनन्त Trevenant|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Тревенант Trevenant|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Trombork es:Trevenant fr:Desséliande it:Trevenant ja:オーロット zh:朽木妖